Winnie the Pooh Meets Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs
Winnie the Pooh Meets Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs is an all-new movie by DisneyDaniel93. It appeared on YouTube 6-1-2010. It Reappears on Google Drive on 5-10-15. Plot Through a textual prologue the audience is told that Snow White is a princess living with her stepmother, a vain and wicked witch known only as the Evil Queen. Fearing Snow White's beauty, the Queen forced her to work as a scullery maid (with Pooh and the others helping) and would daily ask her Magic Mirror "who is the fairest one of all". The mirror would always answer that the Queen was, pleasing her. At the film's opening, the Magic Mirror informs the Queen and Ratigan that Snow White is now the fairest in the land. The jealous Queen and Ratigan orders the huntsman to take Snow White and Pooh and the others into the woods and kill them, demanding that he bring them the dead girl and our heroes' heart in a jeweled box as proof of the deed. The huntsman, unwilling to harm Snow White and the others, instead spares their lives, and urges them to flee into the woods and never come back, bringing back a pig's heart instead. Lost and frightened, the princess and our heroes are befriended by woodland creatures who lead them to a cottage deep in the woods. Finding seven small chairs in the cottage's dining room, Snow White, Pooh, Ash, and their friends assumes the cottage is the untidy home of seven children. It soon becomes apparent that the cottage belongs instead to seven adult dwarfs, Doc, Grumpy, Happy, Sleepy, Bashful, Sneezy, and Dopey, who work in a nearby mine. Returning home, they are alarmed to find their cottage clean and surmise that an intruder has invaded their home. The dwarfs find Snow White and the others upstairs, asleep across three of their beds. Everyone awakens, introduces themselves, and all of the dwarfs except Grumpy (who is suspicious, but eventually warms up to her) welcome them as a house guest after they learn she can cook. Snow White begins a new life cooking and keeping house for the dwarfs. The Queen and Ratigan eventually discovers that Snow White and our heroes are still alive when the mirror again answers that Snow White is the fairest in the land. Using magic to disguise herself as an old hag, the Queen goes to the cottage with Ratigan while the dwarfs are away and tricks Snow White into biting into a poisoned (magic wishing) apple that sends her into a deep sleep, which can only be broken by love's first kiss. At the same time, Ratigan captures Pooh and the others and places a trap if they try to escape. The trap however gets backfired as an object blasts the trap to open the cage and Pooh and the others are free. The vengeful dwarfs, alerted by the woodland animals who recognized the Queen and Ratigan, joins Pooh and the others and they chase the villains up a cliff and trap them. The Queen tries to roll a boulder over them but Pikachu's thunderbolt strikes the cliff she and Ratigan are standing on and they fall to their death. Pooh, Ash, their friends, and the Dwarfs return to their cottage and find Snow White seemingly dead. Unwilling to bury her body out of sight in the ground, they instead place her in a glass coffin trimmed with gold, and eternal veil, in a clearing in the forest. Together with the woodland creatures, they keep watch over her body through the seasons. After several seasons pass, a Prince who had previously met and fallen in love with Snow White, learns of her plight and visits her coffin. Captivated by her beauty, he kisses her, which breaks the spell and awakens her. Pooh, the others, the dwarfs, and animals all rejoice as Snow White and the prince ride off to the Prince's castle. Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Professor Ratigan, and Fidget guest star in this Motion Picture. *Bowser Koopa makes a cameo in this film when Ratigan makes a call to him about the progress. *It is revealed that Batman let Pooh and his friends escaped Ratigan's trap, although he was never seen in the film. *In the original version of the movie, the lightning bolt that strikes the cliff that the Queen and Ratigan stand on during the climax was generated by Pikachu, whom Ash had commanded to use to defend the dwarves. *The storyline continues in BowserMovies1989's film,'' Pooh's Adventures of Happily Ever After.'' *This is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from Winnie the Pooh and A Day For Eeyore, The Tigger Movie, Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year, Pooh's Heffalump Movie, The Great Mouse Detective, The Pokémon movies 1, 2, 3, and 5, Pokémon: Mewtwo Returns, and Mickey's Christmas Carol and PAL bits from The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search For Christopher Robin, Piglet's Big Movie, Winnie the Pooh: Springtime With Roo, The Jungle Book, Pinocchio, Fun and Fancy Free, and Pokémon 4Ever. *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' was re-released in theaters in 1967, the same year that The Jungle Book was first released in theaters. *The TV show The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh was in reruns on ABC Saturday Mornings around the same time that Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs re-released in theaters in 1993 and when Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs was first released on home video in 1994. *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' was first released on DVD in 2001, the same year that Pokémon 3: The Movie was released in theaters in the US and The Book of Pooh: Stories From The Heart was released straight to video. *Ratigan will attempt to kill Ash Ketchum in an act of revenge in the Pooh's Adventures Chronicles episode, Bad Moon Rising. *Ratigan will get his revenge on Ash Ketchum and his friends in ''Littlefoot and The Adventures of the Great Mouse Detective''. * Winnie the Pooh, The Jungle Book, Pinocchio, The Great Mouse Detective, and Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs were all made by Disney. * The song that plays in the end credits is "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" as sung by Elton John. This inclusion is due to both Daniel's love for the Lion King and also for the theme of love found throughout the feature. It also plays in the Baldwin17 remake as a nod to the original creator of the original film and is preceded by a Beatles song called "Do You Wanna Know a Secret" that was requested by 88wagon due to the fact that the name of the song coincides with the opening words for the song "I'm Wishing" in the film. * The film will be remade by Baldwin17, but will be completely reworked as part of his Pooh's Adventures universe reboot and re-titled Pooh's Adventures of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, due to the fact that he will be creating a prequel spin-off series called Winnie the Pooh Meets the 7D, which shows Pooh and the gang meeting the Seven Dwarfs long before the events of the movie. Links * Part 1: http://www.pandora.tv/view/6opur18sd/59788495/#39291904_new * Part 2: http://www.pandora.tv/view/6opur18sd/59800965/#39291904_new * Part 3: http://www.pandora.tv/view/6opur18sd/59830427/#39291904_new * Part 4: http://www.pandora.tv/view/6opur18sd/59831494/#39291904_new * Part 5: http://www.pandora.tv/view/6opur18sd/59839454/#39291904_new * Part 6: http://www.pandora.tv/view/6opur18sd/59864882/#39291904_new * Part 7: http://www.pandora.tv/view/6opur18sd/59873719/#39291904_new * Part 8 & credits: http://www.pandora.tv/view/6opur18sd/59874454/#39291904_new Category:Musical Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:DisneyDaniel93